


Eternal Vows

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Noctis and Luna are Namine’s parents, Referenced FFXV characters - Freeform, Tifa and Cloud are Roxas’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Their vows are recited.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Eternal Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Rokunami Day Wedding Vows! Short apologies I don’t think I did well but I tried.

Namine,

You stood out to me the moment I saw you.

I didn’t know you but it felt like I knew you. Like we met in a dream.

Cheesy Disney reference, I know. But you’re smiling which means you like it.

I knew I couldn’t go without seeing you again. So, I did whatever any poor subject would do to meet the princess he wasn’t worthy of. I got past security and was able to climb to your window.

Yeah, I know Nyx, you’ll hold that against me for a long time. But seeing that beautiful smile was worth getting caught though I got off the wrong foot with your uncles and dad.

Luckily, I proved that I did indeed love you. 

I woke up at dawn, the worst hour if you ask me to go run laps with Gladio. Was dead last but was worth it to see you smiling at me that morning with water at the ready.

I learned to cook to impress Ignis and boy did he have standards. Still, it was cute to see you blush as he admitted you couldn’t cook to save your life. The lessons were a perfect excuse to find out your favorite foods. Though I am glad to spoil that with sea-salt ice cream every day. Sorry, Ignis.

Prompto only needed me to swear to always be at your side. Thanks for the easy task because I was prepared for a challenge. Also, the new hobby of taking pictures is actually greatly appreciated too. It is nice to have memories of precious moments especially for what awaits us in the future.

Lastly, your parents. Your mother left me off the hook but I know now to always have sylleblossoms in the room. The sight of them makes you happy and that is what I want to do. Make you happy for the rest of your life.

Your dad though is another thing. He made me spar with him and can I say that warping is cheating though if you did it is all good. Also, the fishing trip he forc-I mean offered to me is something I do all over just so I can prove I do and always will love you. But please never ask me what happened just know I came out alive and with your father’s blessing.

It seems odd that I had to prove myself to so many people yet in truth all I really needed was for you to love me. Your opinion was what mattered to me and in reality it was only your opinion I needed.

You said you even elope with me-Okay Mr. Lucius Caelum please don’t glare at me with the glowing red eyes, she said it not me. I am so happy you chose me out of everyone. 

I love you Namine and hope that you’re prepared to be with me always. 

Roxas,

Perhaps, it is strange but I agree. I felt like I knew you, once upon a dream.

Though I met you that night at the party I felt at ease with you too. I am usually very withdrawn from others. Too shy and yet I am the next to reign and I still feel like there’s a mistake being made. 

But I know with you at my side, you’ll give me the strength to reign as a good Queen. 

I am sorry you had to win the hearts of my family but they are my family though they may have overdone it a bit. Still, I wanted to do the same for you and get to know your’s. 

Your mother opened her arms to me instantly. She taught me how to use my fists and to make sure to put you in line in case you overstep. I think I saw you gulp a bit in seeing me actually break that set of boards. You were impressed despite that and it was nice to see that I impressed you.

Your father showed me a good time and showed me all your pictures growing up. I think my favorite is seeing you in a Chocobo onesie. Oh, don’t be embarrassed I loved it and besides it be cute on future heirs don’t you think?

It is strange that you had to go through my family to prove yourself to them yet I felt I had to prove myself to you. I learned to skateboard and bruised myself up quite a lot. It's funny considering I literally have training everyday sparring against my father and uncle yet skateboarding proved a challenge. Still, I think I skateboard better than you now. Don’t think so, well guess we will find out soon.

I missed every sign though that you sent me that you were just happy with having me there with you. I didn’t have to make myself pretty...I didn’t have to be athletic...I didn’t have to be the smartest...I just had to be me.

I made you smile...just with a sketch...with my poor attempt at cooking...with my stuttering.

Being me was enough for you, to love me. I know I love you because you’re brave, strong, and a true warrior. 

It wasn’t my title that made you want me, it was just being myself. 

Being just Namine and I thank you everyday for that.

And I hope you’ll take me as well to spend the rest of your life with me.

“Until, death do us part,” the pair recited.

“You may kiss the bride,” King Mickey announced.

Roxas and Namine chuckled as the pair shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The new journey that they would now start together. With vows shared of the feelings in their hearts, they prepared to take the next step forward together.


End file.
